¿A dónde se fue Rumpelstiltskin?
by OhIsobel
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. Por que ya me hacia falta uno. Emil trabaja en una cafetería de cadena y tiene que lidiar con las jugarretas de su mas peculiar cliente quien parece existir tan sólo para cabrearlo, haciendo mezclas extrañas y poniéndose nombres falsos; ¡Y encima no deja propina! *Drama/romance/Humor*


**¿A dónde se fue Rumpelstiltskin?**

**Advertencia:** Muchas referencias a libros, cultura popular, cuentos de hadas y cosas variadas. Y el lenguaje poco habitual.

**Ojo**: Lan es Fem!Macau

* * *

_« Y dime cada cuando vendrás, y alegrame cruzando por esa puerta»_

* * *

— Y exactamente… dime. ¿Para qué quieres trabajar aquí?

Emil miró a su ¿entrevistador? Un joven de 25 años con expresivos ojos azules y un mostacho que le hacía parecer sacado de un capítulo de los «_Looney Tunes»_ Ya se lo podía imaginar saltando y corriendo de aquí para allá persiguiendo a _Bugs Bunny_. Pero Emil consideró que ahora que entraba en el mundo laboral debería dejar las bromas a un lado y concentrarse en ser serio, contener la risa, aguantarse las bromas; como un adulto.

Claro, de no ser porque aquel entrevistador no era otro que el _mejor amigo_ de su hermano mayor: Lukas.

— Para tener dinero. _Mikk'_ ¡por favor…!

— ¡Hey! ¡Tengo que preguntar! No soy el _manager _nada más por que sí.

Emil suspiró. — Si ya me dijeron que si me quedé ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo estas preguntas?

— ¡Para sentir el poder!

—…No me digas. ¿Para eso te dejas eso en la cara?

Mikkel miró intensamente al chico frente a él; como si tratase de doblegarlo con la mirada; hacer a Emil decir « ¡Caray! Sr. Densen, ese mostacho sí que lo hace lucir respetable» –no _Mikk' -_ y entonces Mikkel respondería « ¡Oh vamos Em!, llámame Sr. Mikkel». La verdad, él ansiaba ojos poderosos llenos de la fuerza para dominar el mundo, pero –bien sabía- sus enormes ojos azules eran más que nada un encanto para hacer a la gente sonreír.

— _Miiiiiiikk'— _El llamado de Emil lo trajo de vuelta ala realidad—¿Puedo ir por el uniforme? …aún tengo que iniciar el entrenamiento.

Mikkel lo excusó con un movimiento de la mano. Sonriendo. _Mikk' _no sonaba del todo mal….

Emil había decidido empezar a trabajar una vez que cumpliese los 18 años. No porque realmente tuviere la necesidad; mamá y papá cubrían gastos importantes; como la escuela, los útiles escolares, el internet, los servicios vitales…como el internet. Se trataba más bien de que a determinado momento, se había hartado de tener que dar explicaciones cuando pedía dinero. ¿Qué si él quería comprarse _otro _libro? ¿Qué les importaba si ya tenía _suficientes_ guantes? Eso, era asunto suyo.

La idea de pedir ingreso a la cafetería donde Mikkel Densen era el _manager _vino precisamente de Lukas. Quien no trabajaba, se dedicaba de lleno a la universidad pero su _maldito _intelecto le había bien ganado una beca y _por una extraña situación_ Mikkel le pagaba muchas cosas. _Sospechoso. _ Pero Emil aun no ingresaba a la universidad – pronto- y aún no podía competir por una beca; ni tenía un Mikkel que le comprase cosas. Por ello, tomó –por vez primera- el consejo del hermano mayor.

— Dile a Mikkel que te meta. Dile que le digo yo.

Y así fue. Y ahora se encontraba concentrándose en su 100% para poder armar las recetas que la bien conocida cadena cafetera proveía a _hipsters _y estudiantes desvelados; uno que otro empresario también caminaba por ahí y los que seguían la moda. Bien. Incluso aunque el café no fuera tan bueno. – Su sabor entre el endulzante, el polvo_ frappé_ y el jarabe era apenas perceptible- Emil bien sabía de café, su familia básicamente vivía de ello; y no porque fuese negocio familiar, sino porque el _grosero_ consumo de café en casa era vasto, _inmenso._ Si bien Emil, prefería -no tan secretamente- el chocolate.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Te aprendiste el _Hazelnut Macchiato _bastante rápido! — Emil sonrió. Claro. Usaría todos sus conocimientos al respecto para ser ascendido rápido como _barista_.

* * *

Un mes más tarde…

Hacía ya dos semanas que por fin lo habían puesto en mostrador. Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes (y a veces sábados y/o domingos) después de las 3, se encargaba de tomar las ordenes en la caja registradora, anotar el nombre del cliente –o lo que le dijeran- en el vasito y preparar la bebida. Claro a veces contaba con ayuda. Terminó amando su trabajo, la paga era decente y además estaban las propinas. Como el glorioso día en que un cliente había depositado 20 dólares en la pequeña alcancía de acrílico transparente. _Bendito sea_. Aunque habían ciertos altibajos, desde luego. Clientes que comían como pollos tirando las migajas de los _muffins _y empanadas sobre el suelo, ensuciando el mobiliario, _no dejando propina_, haciéndolo escribir estupideces en los vasitos y ¡peor aún! Haciéndolo llamarlos de esas horribles maneras.

— ¡_Bella Cullen_! Sale un _iced coffee._

Y _Bella Cullen_ acudió a tomar su vaso entre las risitas de sus amigas. _Bella Cullen_ no dejó propina.

Y un día, pasó lo inevitable. De la puerta de cristal con el logotipo con la sirena verde, cruzó un grupo de chicos – todos asiáticos, tres chicos, una chica- acaparando una de las mesas más largas y entonces, después de apartarla se dirigieron al mostrador.

— Hola, bienvenidos ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Uno de ellos, un chico de cabellos más claros que el resto le miró arqueando una ceja. — No tienes etiqueta— señaló y Emil se percató que había olvidado ponerse el gafete de su nombre. Suspiró. ¿Quién se fijaba en esas cosas de todos modos?

— Lo siento. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

— ¡Yo voy a querer un Frappuccino con caramelo! — La chica irrumpió de pronto— _Grande._

— Seguro. —Emil sonrió, era su deber después de todo— ¿Leche entera está bien?

—Síp.

— ¿Descafeinado o regular?

— ¡Normal!

Emil se encargó de marcar las casillas correspondientes en el vasito. — ¿Crema batida está bien?

—Sip.

—… ¿A nombre de quién?

— ¡Mei!

Y así prosiguió tomando las órdenes para después disponerse a cumplirlas. Su sucursal estaba ubicada en una zona en la que aun con la alta clientela, era raro que grupos _tan largos _se arremolinaran. Pero en varios, tendrían que ser pacientes con él. Mei con su Frappuccino; ¿_Yong Soo?_ Con su chai y el gemelo (¿?) «Solo ponle Hyung» con su americano.

Llegó el turno del otro chico, del mismo que había señalado su falta de gafete.

— y a ti, ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

El chico sonrió audazmente, sus ojos color caramelo –del mismo que se vierte en el _Hazelnut Macchiato – _parecieron destellar levemente. — Oh, pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

Se pudo escuchar decir a Mei un "_Oh no". _Esto dio a Emil, mala espina.

— Emil — respondió simplemente.

— ¡Oh! Bien, _Emil._ — Y entonces se aclaró la garganta. — Voy a querer un Moka Frappuccino con chispas de chocolate, _un shot_ de crema de chocolate blanco, _un shot_ de jarabe de menta, un toque de vainilla, no endulzante, deslactosado. Y— remarcó— descafeinado, soy cardiaco.

Emil se quedó estático. — ¿Grande?

El chico asintió.

— Repito la orden…— dijo aún impresionado— Moka Frappuccino… deslactosado, sin cafeína, con… ¿chispas de chocolate? _Shot _de chocolate blanco, uno de menta, vainilla,…no endulzado… ¿Está correcto?

El chico sonrió ladinamente — Y un _Muffin _de moras.

Atónito y sintiendo un escalofrío, Emil asintió — ¿A nombre de quién?

— _Lord Voldemort. — _Atestó con una sonrisa.

"_Oh por dios" _ Emil pensó en cuanto el grupo se hubo alejado a su mesa, sacado sus dispositivos móviles y sentado a gastar el tiempo usando el internet del local. Y Así Emil se apresuró a hacer primero la bebida de "_Lord Voldemort" _antes de que ésta se borrara de su memoria. Cuando por fin la tuvo, suspiró y la colocó en la mesita junto con el muffin de moras. Entonces procedió con las demás bebidas dejándolas en la mesa del mostrador conforme iban saliendo.

— ¡Mei, Yong Soo, Hyung! Y…— suspiró— ¡…_Lord Voldemort!_

Los chicos de inmediato se pusieron de pie para tomar sus bebidas. Excepto el último, que decidió tomarse un par de segundos para que Emil volviese a llamar.

— _¡Lord Voldemort! — _volvió a llamar sumamente sonrojado por tener que estar haciendo eso.

— _¡Shhh! — _El chico se acercó y tomó esa bebida. — ¡No lo digas!…. En el pasado ocurrieron cosas terribles…Emil…

Dicho esto, tomó su muffin y se alejó junto a sus acompañantes.

Emil suspiró regresando a su sitio, limpiando la barra y empezando a atender a la nueva clientela. Aliviado de que la siguiente chica se llamaba "Ale" y que no pasaría a mayores. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, aquella no fue la única vez que aquel chico asiático de ojos color caramelo se presentó en el establecimiento.

La siguiente vez, con todo el descaro del mundo se recargó en el mostrador; iba solo así que no había quien le pusiera un alto.

— ¿Qué hay Em?

Emil lo miró, y trató de ser cortés — ¿Qué te ofrezco? — Emil pidió en sus adentros que éste chico fuera el tipo de persona que siempre pide lo mismo y así que no fuese de los que…

— Quiero un Frappuccino con canela, crema, tres toques de mocha, chispas de chocolate _molidas dentro de la mezcla _y crema batida de chocolate y jarabe de caramelo de flan. Decóralo _por fa _con dos hojas de menta.

— ¿Grande? …— preguntó resignado.

— Desde luego, _Emil._

— ¿Descafeinado y Deslactosado?

— _Nah_, hoy no soy cardiaco.

Emil contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Aquella peculiar receta dejaría la licuadora bastante sucia y tardaría en limpiarla. Ni modo, eso les tocaría a los otros. — ¿Algo más?

— Una dona de chocolate.

— ¿Nombre? — preguntó, aunque ya se supiera el "nombre" era su obligación preguntarlo todas las veces. Por mucho que Emil recordase la cara de aquel chico y sus manierismos al hablar; moviendo las manos, moviendo los pies, jugando con su _sedoso_ cabello y su voz alegre al hablar. No era por nada, pero ese chico asiático era, _inolvidable._

— _Primrose Everdeen_.

"_Demonios" _pensó. Y así se dispuso a elaborar la orden; al menos tenía una memoria privilegiada. Cuando por fin hubo terminado con la bebida; tomó un largo respiro antes de pronunciar el "nombre".

— _Primrose Everdeen._

— ¡Noooo! ¡Yo me ofrezco! — El chico soltó un alarido al dirigirse a tomar su orden, provocando que todos volteasen a verles. Obvio que al chico poco le importaba, de lo contrario no haría esas cosas, pero Emil no pudo evitar ruborizarse al extremo que pensó, jamás regresaría a su color habitual.

….Y el procedimiento continuó muchas veces más.

— Un té helado de moras y Jamaica pero en vez de agua ponle jugo de manzana, un toque de jarabe de frambuesa y un _splash _de té de fruta de la pasión y mucho hielo.

Emil suspiró — ¿Grande?

— ¡sip!

— ¿Algo más?

—Nah

— ¿Nombre?

— _Bond. James Bond_

Y una y otra vez… cada lunes, miércoles, y viernes.

— ¿Nombre?

— _Príncipe Harry_

— _¿Nombre?_

— _«Eres la reina del pop» - _a lo que el chico había respondido "¿En serio?" pestañeando después de haber sido llamado.

— ¿Nombre?

— _Mini me_

— ¿Nombre?

— _Sherlock Holmes_

— ¿Nombre?

— _¡Jack! — _ y respondió con un « ¡Rose!»

— ¿Nombre?

— _Luke. — _ Y cuando fue llamado respondió con un _«Yo soy tu padre» _

De manera que cada vez que lo veía entrar, no podía evitar tallarse la cara, pegar la frente en la mesa y darse de topes y suspirar. _¡Oh no! ¡Es él!_

— ¡Ese cliente! Siempre pide cosas del desgraciado menú secreto. ¡Yo no sé por qué la gente sube esas cosas al internet! Son mezclas desagradables y calóricas. ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¡Y luego el nombre! ¡Siempre tiene que salir con una babosada! — Emil se quejaba amargamente en casa, un domingo en que Mikkel había ido a visitarles. Se sobaba constantemente las sienes. — El viernes pasado me pidió batir una dona con un _Green tea cream. _Me pidió que lo llamase «Mi rey» ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Mikkel rio divertido. Había sido testigo de los nombres que el asiático le daba a Emil. Cada vez jugaban más en la índole del romance; poniéndose el nombre de una contraparte romántica. _«Romeo»_ y acudía llamando « ¿_Si, mi Julieta?»_ a Emil. O con algunos nombres de la cultura pop. Como «Bruce Lee», bromas sencillas como «Hey Tu» o algo más allá «Dios »

Según Mikkel mismo la más memorable había sido…

— ¿Nombre?

— _Mi Héroe_

De manera que Emil se había visto obligado a gritar « ¡Mi héroe!» durante al menos dos minutos. Y dado que estaba detrás del mostrador eso le había dado aspecto de damisela en peligro.

« ¡Aquí estoy! ¡No desesperéis! ¡No temáis ni perdáis la esperanza!»

— Síguele la corriente. — Lukas habló — Es obvio que busca cabrearte, y dado que eres bien transparente, le estás dando el gusto. No te dejes.

Entonces Emil tomó la determinación de que la próxima vez; habría de tomar el asunto con más filosofía. Seguirle el juego; no podía dejarlo ganar y ¡Menos! Cuando él chico en cuestión no dejaba propinas. _Cabrón._

— Hola Emi. — Ya se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo como le daba en gana. El aludido suspiró. De hecho ya había suspirado una vez al verlo cruzar la puerta; pero ahora al tenerlo cerca ameritaba una segunda vez. — ¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme?

— ¿Qué vas a querer? … —ignoró la pregunta. No, no estaba feliz.

Después de que el chico pidiese su complicada orden, llegó el momento de la verdad.

— ¿Nombre?

— _Iron Man_

Emil había reído levemente y al entregar la orden lo hizo con un: «Aquí tiene Sr. Stark»

Sin embargo no hubo una segunda vez para devolverle el juego al llamado _Iron Man. _

— Uhm. Hoy quiero algo simple— Dijo el asiático en otra nueva ocasión y Emil se preguntó cuál era la definición de "simple" en el vocabulario de ese chico. — Quiero un _Latte frappé_ de vainilla con un toque de jarabe de frambuesa, pero en capas, una de vainilla, una de frambuesa, una de vainilla y así, _¿okay? _Quiero que quede bonito.

Emil suspiró. Una tercera vez. — ¿Algo más?

— Un _Green Tea Cream _regular, grande.

Aquello sorprendió a Emil. ¿Una segunda bebida? Pero iba solo…

— Si quieres que las mezcle…

— ¡_Oh nope_! _ — _Respondió de inmediato — Es para otra persona.

— ¡Oh! — ¿Qué nombre te pongo?

El chico sonrió — Adivina.

Y de inmediato se alejó tomando un asiento para dos. Emil se quedó intrigado pero procedió a elaborar la orden. Al terminar; personalmente llevó el pedido al chico; no había mucha gente entonces se pudo dar ese lujo.

— Aquí dejo tu orden. — Puso los vasos en la mesa y regresó a su sitio para limpiar la barra.

Al ver el nombre en los vasos, el chico asiático soltó una risa que no se permitió elevar; tenía que ser discreto. Lan no tardaría en llegar. Lan era una chica del instituto un par de años mayor que él, y a la que había estado pretendiendo el último año; cuando por fin se había dado por vencido; Lan le habló y ¿Por qué no? Habían quedado de ir a tomar un café en la cafetería favorita del chico.

— ¡Perdón por la tardanza! — La voz de una mujer se hizo presente en el local. Ella era alta, de largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una _media coleta _de caballo y usaba lentes. Era asiática y tenía un porte elegante y majestuoso; como si se tratase de una profesora, una profesionista; una mujer con la vida resuelta; joven y hermosa. — ¿Ya pediste?

Emil la observó, se dirigía a la mesa del chico, _de aquél chico_. No pudo evitar prestar atención a ellos mientras limpiaba las mesas.

— Ya. Te pedí un _latte frappe _— dijo entregándole el bonito vaso de color blanco-rosa-blanco que Emil había preparado. — ¿A que ha quedado bonito?

Lan sonrió — ¡Que detalle! Gracias — Giró el vaso y entonces rio.

El vaso decía _«_ _Rumpelstiltskin»_

— Le pedí que adivinara mi nombre — explicó el chico.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que chico más ingenioso! Lástima que no soy adepta de estos lugares…

Pero antes de que Emil pudiera seguir prestando atención, un grupo de chicas ingresó y tuvo que atenderlas. De alguna manera el día de Emil se había tornado extrañamente agrio. Suspiró una vez más, parecía que su alma quería escapar de sus labios aquél día.

Cuando por fin la pareja dejó el lugar; Emil pasó a limpiar la mesa y acomodar las sillas; y por primera vez vio un billete doblado debajo del vaso del _Green Tea_ que el asiático había estado bebiendo.

— ¿Queriendo quedar bien con la chica, Huh?

* * *

Dos meses más tarde.

¿Ya cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba trabajando en ese lugar? Iba ya casi por los seis meses; aunque ciertamente después de un tiempo se había tornado rutinario; Jamás pensó decirlo pero los momentos que más empezaba a disfrutar; junto con las amplias y generosas propinas en la alcancía de acrílico transparente; eran precisamente las veces que algún cliente llegaba con un nombre hilarante para su orden. El menú secreto seguía sin hacérsele gracioso; o quizás era el hecho de que últimamente, ya nadie lo pedía. Todo ese tiempo el único en pedirlo había sido ese chico al que había terminado por llamarle _Rumpelstiltskin. _Pero hacía ya meses que no se aparecía por el local.

Así, las extrañas y complejas mezclas de jarabes, cremas, saborizantes y pasteles habían quedado atrás junto con los irónicos nombres y respuestas que "Rumpelstiltskin" traía consigo cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Lo más hilarante desde que él dejase de aparecerse había sido un chico que se había hecho llamar "Jason Voorhees" pero no había sido "_Rumpelstiltskin"_ y por lo tanto no era tan gracioso.

Si se ponía a pensar, recordaba haber escuchado a la bonita dama de lentes haber dicho «No ser adepta de esos lugares» ¿Era por eso? Su novia no era fan de aquella cafetería después de todo; pareciese como si a determinada edad, la gente optaba por ir a cafeterías más serias o se les agotaban las ideas; un café americano era mucho más interesante que un Frappuccino con un nombre inquieto y volátil. El ingenio quedaba quizás enterrado entre las páginas y la tinta de los periódicos. La novia de _Rumpelstiltskin _parecía ser de ese tipo de personas. Sorprendidas por el detalle colorido de un adolescente y después llevándoselo consigo al mundo adulto.

Emil casi pudo sentir una lástima en su corazón de pensar que_ Rumpelstiltskin_ perdería su ingenio con una mujer tan gris. _¿De cuándo acá la llamaba la gris?_ Emil terminó por hacerse a la idea de que _«La dama Gris»_ había llevado lejos del mundo, su mundo, su pequeño espacio en una cafetería de cadena con una sirena verde en la puerta; lejos, lejos consigo al duende _Rumpelstiltskin, _a _Darth Vader; a James Bond; al príncipe Harry; al príncipe Caspian; a Bruce Lee; al mini me; a Lord Voldemort._

— A Mi héroe. — Suspiró — ¡Vaya día tan aburrido! _Rumpelstiltskin _de alguna forma lo hacía único.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de nuevo pudo verlo entrar… acompañado de la dama gris.

— Hola. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? — cumplió con su labor.

— ¿Te encargo dos cafés americanos? —habló _Rumpelstiltskin ¿_aún lo era? ¿O era solo el exterior?

— Claro. ¿Grandes?

— Grandes.

—… ¿Nombre?

— Jia Long y Lan.

Emil asintió. _Shialón _ pensó— Ya los preparo—se apresuró a cobrar y poner en marcha la preparación de la aburrida orden. De reojo vio al chico depositar un papel blanco en la alcancía de las propinas junto a un billete y se fue a sentar con su chica.

"_¿Es "Shialon" su nombre?" _se preguntó mientras terminaba de colocar los vasos en la barra antes de servir el café en su interior. Entonces decidió tomar el papel de la alcancía.

_«Se escribe Jia Long __»_

Emil suspiró tomando otro vaso y colocando el nombre. Con una extraña tristeza en su pecho. ¡Lástima! No había podido despedirse de _Lord Voldemort; _de su duende _Rumpelstiltskin._

— ¡Jia Long, Lan! —Los llamó y regreso a sus labores. Ellos cogieron sus bebidas y se fueron.

— ¿Mikk'? Me siento algo mal— Emil telefoneó a _su manager_ que en el momento no estaba en los alrededores. — ¿Crees que Lily pueda cubrirme? Ella es buena. Esta aquí. Si…

— _¿Qué te duele?_

— No sé. Creo que el alma.

* * *

—Hoy te toca cerrar.

— ¿A las 11? …. ¿No es _muy noche?_

— Eres un adulto, Emil ¡estarás bien!

—Bien…

En los meses que había estado trabajando para la cafetería, nunca le había tocado cerrar. Lukas siempre había intercedido por él, pero en ésta ocasión no había nadie más que desarrollase esa labor. A Emil no le quedó de otra.

Ya por fin había cerrado la tienda al filo de las 10, y ahora se encontraba barriendo, limpiando las mesas y dejando todo listo para el día siguiente. Estúpidos viernes aburridos, todos prefieren un bar. Emil se quejaba a la par que su trapo sacudía las migajas de la mesa, a la par que trepaba los bancos para barrer; a la par que todo quedaba listo para salir por la puerta de servicio para ir camino a casa.

Pasó junto al pizarrón negro donde la gente solía escribir tonterías. Se le había olvidado borrarlo y decidió que pecaría dejándolo así. Es más, en su muy personal forma de jugar una travesura, tomó una tiza de color verde y escribió: «_Hoy_ _Rumpelstiltskin no vino, y por lo visto no volverá»_

Se sacudió las manos al salir.

Caminó por la avenida empedrada, abrazándose a si mismo del frio y siendo apenas iluminado por las farolas de las calles que con penas iluminaban pobremente el empedrado que amenazaba con lastimar sus pies y sus rodillas si no se fijaba bien por donde caminaba.

Quizás la melancolía de la monotonía de su trabajo era tan evidente que una señora le sonrió a su paso; Emil no pudo evitar pero sonreír por un pequeño mini fragmento de segundo que le dio un poco de calor a su corazón. Pero aquello desapareció pronto cuando la mujer hubo quedado atrás.

— ¿Le sucede algo?

Emil sintió un golpecito en la espalda, del lado derecho y se giró para ver, no encontrando a nadie así que miró de frente y se encontró con una ya reconocida figura.

— Creo que un duende se llevó al Sr Stark.

— ¿No fue _Rumpelstiltskin?_

Emil se encontró a si mismo sonriendo — ¡Quizás! A ese tampoco lo he visto últimamente.

— ¿Se quedó sin héroes?

— Todos se fueron, creo que todos huyeron de aquí.

— ¿Ni _Batman_?

— Ni _Spiderman._

— Eso suena muy triste.

— ¡Lo es! …— suspiró — El Sr. Stark dejó enfriar su café.

— ¿Quizás tuvo una emergencia?

— No, para mí que se ha enamorado.

— Tony Stark no se enamora.

— Claro que sí.

_ — _¿Qué me dices de Sherlock Holmes?

— Tampoco lo he visto; su latte se habrá enfriado también.

— O sea, que pena que todos sus héroes estén lejos.

— Y enamorados

— ¡una lástima!

— ¿Qué se hayan enamorado? ¡Qué va! Bien por ellos.

— No, que yo no soy un héroe.

— Ni un espía, ni un villano con poderes mágicos ¿Huh?

—Ni el papa ni un duende.

Emil suspiró una vez más— lo sé, _Rumpelstiltskin _se perdió. Pero no entiendo el por qué ve usted Sr. una lástima en la situación

— Es que solo soy "un" Jia Long que vino a visitar a un viejo amigo.

— Ah…

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama mi amigo?

— Ni idea.

— Claro, ¿Cómo saber cuándo siempre olvida el gafete?

— Será tonto.

— Es despistado.

Emil rio _— wow_.

— Emil…

— Dime.

Jia Long se detuvo. — ¿Me das consejo de amor?

— El súper héroe necesita ayuda…

— Todos la necesitamos.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Andaba yo detrás de una chica; la chica me ignoró por casi un año así que dejé de pretenderla y decidí aprovechar mis tardes yendo a un bonito café atendido por una persona bonita.

Emil se ruborizó —… ¡¿Eh?! No estarás hablando del _Starbucks _donde trabajo_…_

—_Sí_ y como sea, un día me hizo caso, la chica guapa del instituto. La que todos querían.

— Y si tu historia tiene final feliz. ¿Por qué pides consejo?

— Porque la chica guapa del instituto no fue para mí. Porque es demasiado amable como para reír honestamente de mí, o conmigo.

— Ya veo… — Emil pensó en la «dama gris»

— Traté de ajustarme a su mundo, como que era mi deber. ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo.

— Pero… dejé de ser yo.

— Puedo verlo Sr.

Jia Long rio entre dientes — pero había otra cosa…

— ¿Qué cosa Sr.?

— Que intenté ir a otra cafetería

— Traidor

— Lo sé. Pero estaba experimentando algo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué averiguó? — le hablaba con sorna.

— Que lo que me gustaba de la cafetería… no era la marca ni el café.

— …

— Era la persona del mostrador.

— …

— Las caritas que hacía, el chico bonito se enojaba con los menús que pedía— rio— y me encontré extrañando su voz nasal al llamarme.

— _Jia Long— _murmuró.

El aludido asintió. — Cuando te dije mi nombre real, fue por que quise escucharlo en tu voz.

— Jia Long…yo…. — miró al suelo.

— No digas que no me extrañaste. Por qué no te creería. Eres muy transparente.

Emil sonrió resignadamente — Lo hice.

Jia Long entonces despejó los cabellos rubios de la frente de Emil. — siempre quise tocar tu cabello, es bien surreal.

Pero no hubo tiempo de replicar, de contestarle o reclamarle. Porque de pronto se encontraba respondiendo cálidamente a un suave beso que había sido depositado en sus labios; poco a poco volviéndose más apasionado, siendo abrazado al cuerpo de Jia Long, ¿Cuál frio?

— La próxima vez…— dijo Jia Long, separándose un poco — pediré mi bebida con otro de estos.

Emil le dio un golpecito en la nariz. — Eres un raro.

— La noche es joven. ¿Te invito a beber algo?

— Hecho…

* * *

«Ayer _Rumpelstiltskin ha vuelto. Se ha quitado la armadura de Iron Man, el sombrero de Sherlock y la capa de Voldemort, ha dejado atrás la máscara de Darth Vader; los aditamentos de James Bond y se ha presentado ante mí como su nombre; Jia Long. Mi héroe»_

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Ni siquiera mis Coffee Shop AU son normales. ¡Lo siento!


End file.
